Daigo Hasegawa
Daigo Hasegawa is a character featured in Re:DanganVirtual 2 - Absentia. He is known as the Ultimate Pop/Rock Star. Public Backstory Daigo Hasegawa was Japan’s newest answer to musician superstardom. A notorious “bad boy” of the jpop/jrock world, Hasegawa was first famed for his single “The Silence” released by ‘KILLER Records’, the famous musical label behind most of Japan’s most recent musical hits. At only fourteen years of age, Hasegawa rose out of nowhere to stardom when he was heard performing in the street during a news broadcast, causing waves online due to his voice. He was soon discovered and signed by KILLER Records. Hasegawa possesses a very explorative vocal range, spanning from E2 to C7. He also has invested his skills in other areas too - notably guitar, drums, and piano, all of which he knows to a professional standard. In most of the studio recordings of his songs, Hasegawa performs instrumental as well as vocals. Private Life Hasegawa has not shared many details of his private life. He is cited by his publicist to be from Shibuya, Tokyo, and that he attended private tuition until he was accepted by Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Pop/Rock Star. Musical Success Since his first single was released, Hasegawa has recorded two albums - ‘The Silence’, named after his hit single, and ‘DIE’. When The Silence (album) was released, it reached number three on the Oricon albums chart, and The Silence reached number two on its original release in the single’s chart. The title song for DIE, ‘DIE, GO GO GO’, reached number two when the album was released the year after. Many of Hasegawa’s singles have reached the top ten and are often played on Japanese radio channels. Hasegawa is a known fan of anime, and has recorded for both anime opening songs and ending songs. His music is typically used for shounen anime, but he wrote and performed ‘Never Left You’ for hit magical girl anime, Harajuku Twist, and ‘Moth’ for the reboot of children’s anime, cybermon (cybernetic monsters). Hasegawa is particularly famed for his performances during concerts, which have been given critical acclaim. Hasegawa has been described as a ‘true artist’ and a ‘painter but with music’. Controversy Despite his young age, Hasegawa has been linked to a number of controversies that have threatened his popularity and career, earning him his ‘bad boy’ reputation. Hasegawa has been arrested on more than one occasion for disorderly behaviour, notably toward reporters. The most prominent incident in Hasegawa’s career was the release of a photograph to the press of him allegedly taking recreational drugs. Although the drug has not been officially identified, it resembled ecstasy and Hasegawa’s appearance in the photograph has been confirmed. As Hasegawa is underage, the photograph was ordered not to be released due to potential defamation of a minor, as Hasegawa was 17 at the time, but it has since circulated on websites such as 2ch. KILLER Records confirmed that they intend to continue their record deal with Hasegawa, citing that he was a “good person, who is frequently demonised by the media”. Despite the controversy, the sales of his singles and album at the time grew exponentially. Trivia It is said on his website that he prefers western food, and that his favourite colour is red.